sonicfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Cosmo transcript
Sonic: Narrating Previously on ‘Sonic X’, when the galaxy of the Space Colony ARK was saved, Cosmo sacrificed herself to save the planets, Dr. Eggman forced Tails to fire the cannon to save the galaxy, but Tails refused to do it at 1st, so he did it anyway, but I gave Tails 1 of her seeds. Flashback to Sonic X season 3 episode 78: So Long, Sonic Tails: “A seed?!?” Begins Weeping Silently Tails: Tearfully “Oh, Sonic, why did this have to happen? it’s just not fair, now I’ll never see her again, she was my friend, I miss her, she can’t be gone Weeps Silently End Flashback Sonic: Narrating “But if Tails grows this new seed, will Cosmo ever return from it? find out on Sonic X……next. Prologue: Playing go fish Vector: “Hey, Espio, you got any 3s?” Espio: “No, Vector, go fish.” Tails: “It’s a good thing I still have Cosmo’s seed that Sonic gave me a while ago in a plastic Ziploc bag.” Tails walks around over to the coffee table, picks up the plastic Ziploc bag, goes over to the empty plant pot and puts Cosmo’s seed in it. Tails: “There, good as new, now I’ll water it for the finishing touches.” Tails puts the plant pot over by the sunlight coming from the window sill and waters it very carefully. Suddenly a light greenish glow flashes before everybody else’s eyes. Shadow: “Holy crap, what’s that?” Sonic: “It looks like some sort of greenish glow around here.” Silver: “It’s coming from the living room.” Charmy: “To the living room we go!” Vector: “Don’t go without your team mates, Charmy.” Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Omega, Gamma, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Big, Froggy, Flashy, Speedy, Shelly, Silver, Blaze, Sparkles, Daisy, Lightstorm, Leroy, Crasher, Becky and Bonnie go into the living room. Sparkles: “I can’t believe this is really happening.” Daisy: “It’s that greenish glow.” Bonnie: “It could be some sort of alien plant mirage.” Becky: “I wonder what it could be.” Amy: “Do you really think Cosmo might return from that greenish glow?” Knuckles: “I don’t see why not, Amy, but we gotta wait and see.” The greenish glow is getting bigger and bigger. Cream: “Look, Cheese, look Chocola, it’s getting bigger and bigger.” Cheese + Chocola: Unison “Chao, Chao.” Big: “Froggy, look at that.” Froggy: “Ribbit, ribbit.” Rouge: “I see something coming very closer.” Flashy: “Somebody must be comin’ from that green light.” Speedy: “I know that greenish glow.” Silver: “The glow is beginning to disappear.” Blaze: “It’s shrinking and shrinking.” Lightstorm: “I don’t know who it is.” Leroy: “It’s beginning to fade away before our very eyes.” Crasher: “That plant is getting stronger and stronger.” Shelly: “I haven’t seen anything like that before….” Bonnie: “It could be somebody I never met before in my entire life.” The greenish glow disappears and Cosmo finally returns from it. Cosmo: “Where am I? and how in the world did I get here?” Knuckles: “Alright, Cosmo’s back in Station Square!” Tails: “It’s good to see you again, Cosmo.” Cosmo: “So good to see you again too, Tails.” Sonic: (reaching out his right hand to Cosmo’s) “Good to see you again, Cosmo, I want you to meet your new close friends, Flashy, Speedy, Daisy, Sparkles, Bonnie, Becky, Crasher, Lightstorm, Leroy, Silver, Blaze, Shelly, Forrest and Mighty.” Flashy: “Nice to meet you, Cosmo.” Speedy: “We never met you before in our entire lives.” Daisy: “Welcome back to Station Square.” Sparkles: “We’re not gonna lose you again, Cosmo, you’re staying right where you belong.” Bonnie: “We’re so glad to see you again, Cosmo, we never met you before in our entire lives.” Becky: “Things have changed a bit since you were gone forever.” Crasher: “It’s a good thing to have you back on our missions.” Lightstorm: “From now on, we’re never gonna let you outta our sights again. Leroy: “It’s a good thing you’re staying with us forever.” Silver: “Now you’re back with your team mates.” Blaze: “You can join us on all of our missions right now.” Shelly: “We haven’t met you before in our entire lives.” Forrest: “We all want you to hang around with all of us.” Cosmo: “I know, you guys, I’m gonna like hanging around here with all of you.” Sirens Wailing Shadow: “Trouble ahead, approaching!” Fade to a black screen………… X Theme Music Playing Oh yeah alright… Well I don’t show off, don’t criticize I'm just livin’ by my own feelin’s and I won’t give in, won't compromise cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold I don’t know why I can’t leave, though it might be tough, but I ain't outta control just livin’ by my word don’t ask me why I don’t need a reason I got my way, my own way it doesn’t matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, it doesn’t matter who is wrong and who is right continues Playing well I don’t look back I don’t need to, time won’t wait and I got so much to do where do I stop now? it’s all a blur and so unclear well I don’t know, but I can’t be wrong it doesn’t matter now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, place all the bets on the one you think is right Playing Again oh it doesn’t matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, it doesn’t matter who is wrong and who is right no, no, no, no, it doesn’t matter….. Scene 1: Fighting in the city streets Dr. Eggman: Laughter "Is that you again, Sonic? were you and your pathetic little friends trying to defeat all of us again?" Silver: “Dr. Eggman, neither you, Decoe, Bocoe or Bokkun are getting away with it!” Dr. Eggman: “Oh yeah? how many of you are gonna stop us?” Sonic: “Make that 1!” Knuckles: “2!” Amy: “3!” Vector: “4!” Charmy: “5!” Rouge: “6!” Big: “7!” Espio: “8!” Shadow: “9!” Omega: “10!” Gamma: “11!” Flashy: “12!” Tippy: “13!” Speedy: “14!” Daisy: “15!” Cream: “16!” Forrest: “17!” Becky: “18!” Blaze: “19!” Shelly: “20!” Sparkles: “21!” Crasher: “22!” Bonnie: “23!” Lightstorm: “24!” Leroy: “25!” Cosmo: “26!” Tails: “27!” Sonic: “No matter how hard you do the math, it all adds up to you guys going down!” Knuckles: “So is this gonna get real easy?!?” Shadow: “Or is this gonna get real hard.” Becky: “Let’s all take them down, 1 by 1!” Metal Sonic: “Alright, Sonic, let’s see who the real Sonic is!” Sonic: “Not if I fight you down!” Sonic attacks Metal Sonic and throws him over to a brick wall. Metal Sonic: “That’s impossible!” Knuckles: “Alright, Metal Knuckles, it’s time to see who the real Knuckles is!” Metal Knuckles: “Well, if that’s the way it’s gonna be then I’m gonna chase you around!” Knuckles punches and kicks Metal Knuckles over to a metal pipe. Metal Knuckles: “How can a red echidna beat me like that?” Flashy: “Metal Flashy, you’re going way down!” Flashy karate chops Metal Flashy over to a trashcan. Metal Flashy: “Nooooooooo, my powers are draining out!” Tails: “Alright, Metal Tails, let’s see who the real Tails is!” Tails punches Metal Tails over to the other side of the city streets. Metal Tails: “Yikes, I’m gonna blow up!” Metal Tails blows up. Omega: “Eggman robots and flying enemies must be destroyed!” Omega destroys the Eggman robots and flying enemies. Bonnie: “Metal Bonnie, you’re going down.” Bonnie strikes Metal Bonnie over to a giant metal pipe. Metal Bonnie: “My mission has failed twice!” Amy: “Metal Amy, I’m gonna beat the living daylights outta you!” Amy punches Metal Amy in the middle of the streets. Metal Amy: “Oh no, now I’ll never know who the real Amy is!” Cream: “Metal Cream, I’m gonna defeat you!” Cream hits Metal Cream to the ground. Metal Amy: “Oh no, my life meter is going down!” Big: “Metal Big, you are 1 bad figure!” Big punches Metal Big with his big fist. Metal Big: “Good grief, now I’m starting to go down!” Gamma: “Robots and monsters, I will destroy all of you!” Gamma destroys all of the robots and monsters. Becky: “Metal Becky, I’m gonna put an end to this situation right now!” Becky karate chops Metal Becky over to a pile of wooden logs. Metal Becky: “Oh no, I’m blowing up!” Metal Becky blows up. Blaze: “Metal Blaze, you’re life is gonna end forever!” Blaze tosses Metal Blaze over to the edge of the city streets. Metal Blaze: “Yikes, I’m gonna explode into bits!” Metal Blaze explodes. Silver: “You’re going back to where you belong, Metal Silver!” Silver kicks Metal Silver over to a metal sewer pipe. Metal Silver: “Yikes, my life has ended!” Sonic and his close friends defeat all of their metal twins. Forrest: “Metal Forrest, this nightmare ends right now!” Forrest throws Metal Forrest into the sewer. Metal Forrest: “Ouch that smarts!” Daisy: “Goodbye forever, Metal Daisy!” Daisy throws Metal Daisy over to a brick wall and they all blow up. Metal Daisy: “Ow, that hurts!” Crasher: “Time to say ‘farewell’, Metal Crasher!” Crasher destroys Metal Crasher. Metal Crasher: “Yikes, I’m done for!” Lightstorm: “Metal Lightstorm, you’re the final enemy on our list, so goodbye and good riddance!” Lightstorm defeats Metal Lightstorm. Metal Lightstorm: “Nooooooooo, I’m blowing up into bits!” Sparkles: “The jig is up, Metal Sparkles!” Metal Sparkles: “Bring it on!” Sparkles defeats Metal Sparkles and Metal Sparkles blows up. Rouge: “You’re going down!” Metal Rouge: “The jig is up!” Rouge uses her kung-fu attacks on Metal Rouge and Metal Rouge explodes. Dr. Eggman: “Nooooooooo, all of Metal Sonic and the rest of Sonic’s pathetic friends’ metal twins!” Decoe: “Oh dear!” Bocoe: “Let’s get outta here!” Bokkun: “Oh I knew this would be a bad idea! Sonic: “Well, Dr. Eggman, it’s bad luck for you!” Dr. Eggman: “Next time, Sonic you won’t be surprised about my next plan for tomorrow morning!” Dr. Eggman flies away with Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun. Sonic: “Well, that takes care of everything.” Knuckles: “Alright, we did it we won!” Tails: “I knew we could beat them!” Shadow: "So, what do you guys wanna do right now?” Becky: “How ‘bout we all go back to the Thorndyke’s mansion and watch some television then get some shut eye?” Vector: “Great idea, let’s go.” They all go back to the Thorndyke’s mansion for some shut eye…….. Fade to another black screen……… Becky: (announcing the commercial breaks) "Don't go away, Sonic X will be right back, right after this commercial break." End of commercial break....... Vector: "And now back to Sonic X, right here on Cartoon Network." Scene 2: Back home in the Thorndyke’s mansion Silver: Off Screen “I wonder what’s on television this evening.” Silver turns on the television screen with the television remote and a clip of The Cramp Twins season 4 episode 5: Mommy Boy plays on the television screen and everybody else begins watching it. Dorothy Cramp: On Television Screen “Wayne Cramp, stop bouncing this instant, your bed is not a trampoline!” Horace Cramp: On Television Screen “Hey, Marshing looks like fun!” Cosmo: A Bit “This television cartoon show is so hilarious!” News Announcer: “We interrupt this television program to bring you this very important news announcement!” Scarlet Garcia: “Good evening, Station Square, this is Scarlet Garcia reporting to you live on Station Square News, we just received some terrible news that something terrible is happening.” Charmy: “What could it be?” Scarlet Garcia: “A giant rampaging monster named Falgar is attacking the city buildings and nobody knows exactly how to destroy it, are there no action heroes around us? who can stop this monster menace?” Cream: “Oh my goodness gracious, I don’t believe this!” Sonic: “Come on, you guys, let’s get some shut eye so we’ll all be ready to defeat that evil monster, Falgar that’s attacking the city buildings.” They all go upstairs to bed and get some shut eye. Fade to another black screen…….. Scene 3: Fighting against Falgar Falgar: “I got you right where I want you……” Screaming In Fear Sonic: “Hey, Falgar, leave those city people alone!” Tails: “Haven’t you done enough damage for 1 single day?!?” Knuckles: “Stop this right now, or else!” Falgar: “Oh yeah? you and what little army?” Sparkles: “This army!” Falgar: “Very well then, a fighting match is settled.” Shadow: “Bring it on!” Falgar begins rampaging around and Chris walks out the door to see the great big fight scene. Chris: “Alright, Sonic and everybody else are defeating Falgar!” Falgar: “Now I got you…….” Falgar picks Chris up and gets him trapped in his clutches……… Chris: “Hey, let go of me, put me down!” Daisy: “Oh my gosh, he’s got Chris in his clutches!” Amy: “We gotta do something or else Chris is gonna be his dinner meal forever!” Silver: “Leave this 1 to all of us!” Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver and the others walk right over to Falgar. Falgar: “No, don’t come any closer, take anything you want, anything!” Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver and the others attack and defeat Falgar, ‘til Falgar is now deceased and finally defeated. Knuckles: “Alright, we won!” Sonic: “He’s outta Station Square forever!” Tails: “And now maybe he’ll stay down!” Scarlet Garcia: “Congratulations, Sonic, you and your team mates finally defeated Falgar.” Chris: “And here are some golden hero medals for saving my entire life.” Chris gives Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cosmo and the others golden hero medals in honor of their true bravery. Fade to another black screen……… Sonic X end credits and voice cast members Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic (voices) Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna and Metal Knuckles (voices) Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox and Metal Tails (voices) Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Shadow (voices) Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog and Metal Silver (voices) Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat and Metal Blaze (voice) Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat, Metal Rouge and Scarlet Garcia (voices) Darren Dunstan as Bocoe (respective voice), Andy Richter as Decoe (voice), Rosearik Rikki Simons as Bokkun and Chocola Chao (voices) Jerry Lobozo as Chuck Thorndyke (respective voice) Frank Frankson as Sam Speed (voice) Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo and Froggy (respective voices) Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices) Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile as Metal Vector (voices) Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) Colleen O’Shaughnessy as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices) Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices) Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) Jim Carrey as Speedy the Frog and Metal Speedy (voices) Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega (voice) Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (voice) Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) Ben Stiller as Tippy the Tiger and Metal Tippy (voices) Dustin Hoffman as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse and Metal Chowder (voices) Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel and Metal Daisy (voices) Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret and Metal Sparkles (voices) Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote and Metal Bonnie (voices) Emily Hahn as Becky the Wolf and Metal Becky (voices) Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (respective voice) Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) Dedicated to the loving memories of Steve Broadie (?-2001), Deem Bristow (1947-2005) and Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008), we’ll all be forever grateful. Category:Sonic X season 4 transcripts